


[Podfic] faith

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "faith" by trell.“You’re a liar,” Strawhat insists, quietly. “You lied a lot, before, about Mingo and you, about a lot of things. This is just like that.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076105) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 

## MP3 & M4B

**Intro Music:** ["Anchor"](https://daysndaze.bandcamp.com/track/anchor-2) by Days N Daze 

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/faith_201905/faith.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/faith_201905/faith.mp3).

| 14 MB | 0:15:46  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/faith_201905/faith.m4b)  
  
|  | 22 MB | 0:15:46


End file.
